


Double Trouble

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, x2 Twins
Genre: F/M, Jesse is a good cuddly boi to all, Literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Moving in doesn't exactly go to plan.
Relationships: Jordan Eckley/TDog
Kudos: 1





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> have you guys seen that little happy face Jordan has when tdog comes in
> 
> HAVE YOU
> 
> it melts my heart
> 
> he's such an easily tilted little shit and then he sees her and has to smile tilted or not

At first, moving out into their own place is almost like a game, a fun thing they're trying out - being proper adults dealing with and convincing their real estate to even rent to them, trying to explain that they're not unemployed exactly, just self-employed and that they have the bank account figures to prove that they'll be able to pay, even setting it up to automatically happen. 

They've desperately needed more space for a while now, away from their family; Jordan loves his sisters but he's one teenage girl argument over boys away from putting his head in the microwave - somewhere for him and Tahlia to actually spend some quality time together and especially for Jesse, who deserves to be upgraded from his plaster-boarded box in the garage to a real bedroom of his very own. 

Frankly, Jordan thinks it's going to be fucking awesome. More time to stream, more time to be with his lady, slighter better internet and being like, an adult. And more food delivery options, he's thrilled to be leaving the days of late night pizza behind, hell, he might even learn to cook a few things.

For all the bushfire warnings and unbearable heat it actually bloody rains on move-in day, means they to carefully plan loading all their setups and lovingly cradling their mixers wrapped in sheets with all the cords still plugged in and praying that they'll somehow be able to put it all back together on the other side. They get hit with plenty of tropical humidity, Tahlia not impressed with the sudden dampness of everything, complaining that she didn't leave Perth to be hot and sweaty instead of just plain old hot. 

Jordan tells her she's plain old hot wherever she is, which earns him a half-hearted ass smack. 

Mostly they're successful in their efforts to reassemble furniture and get their stream room going and Jordan's knees are a little stiff that night but he chalks it up to being the one doing all the heavy lifting, dragging boxes in from their Fantastic Furniture delivery.

The next morning he's enthusiastic to get things connected, all until Telstra suddenly decides that no, they're not going to do what they originally said, plans to make them wait another week and Jordan channels his inner Karen on the phone, demanding to speak to someone who isn't a fucking moron telling him to turn it off and on again like that's going to fix the fact they're literally not connected to the fucking NBN at all. 

He's pissed, the setup they manage to get going off their data is pretty awful even when it does work and it's only when he throws himself down onto his bed in frustration does he realise that his week is only going to get even better, a distinct swelling in his ankles that can only mean that his arthritis is going to flare up, most likely courtesy of the rush of horrible humidity.

It doesn't happen super often, a few times a year at worst and it's one of the reasons he started playing games in the first place as a kid, something to do that didn't involve moving too much, something to do after his swimming therapy and at least it's just his lower legs, doesn't bother his actual ability to play Fortnite except for being painful and incredibly fucking annoying, thinning his already usually lacking patience. So it's going to be great. Scuffed stream, scuffed him. 

He tries his very, very best not to let it show to Tahlia, who hovers cautiously, cuddling with him when he can stand it and backing off when he's not interested and Jesse mostly tolerates him as usual, follows behind them both on their beach walks, which are supposed to help. 

When he does inevitably snap at her for trying to get him to shower when all he wants is to lie down he's caught off guard by the sharp reply he gets back, several variations of how he can just go fuck himself he's got no idea what pain actually is and she looks so upset when she catches herself after the tirade and confesses that he's not the only one experiencing something a little unexpected he just wants to tuck her into a hug.

They've been together for nearly three years but he can count on one hand the number of times he's actually been with her for her time of the month, endometriosis affecting her badly enough that she point blank refuses to come visit - or have him visit her, says it'll be a waste of time since they can't do anything and Jordan respects her choices but would absolutely fly out just to cuddle and make her snacks if she'd let him.

She cracks a lame joke about how moving in has moved things along a little earlier for her and it fucking sucks that the one time he can be there for her, take care of her he's laid up as well. He's sure he doesn't know even the half it even though they do talk about it sometimes, texting late into the night when the pain keeps her up, vaguely shared details of appointments or new medications and there's little can he do besides reach out and successfully persuade her to join him in bed for a cuddle, a few minutes of solid struggle while they try to find a position that doesn't put stress on his joints or make her cramps worse, both equally frustrated and huffing when they do eventually end up comfortably pretzeled against each other. 

The new problem they have is that they both really, really want to take care of each other. Jordan drags himself out of bed to try and make her breakfast and she shoves him back in, wants to cook for him. He wants to carry her everywhere like he'd usually do, piggy backs all over the place but he can't and she wants to unpack and organise their room but can't either and when they're both not equally medicated they're constantly snarking at each other to the point where they both want to storm out but are refusing to leave the other alone in case they need something. It's so frustrating that Jordan could scream and he does, though not at her. 

Jesse catches the worst of both of them, has been mostly keeping a polite distance, shut up in his new room or grinding solo scrims before knocking loudly and appearing to see what kind of food they want him to order and Jordan feels bad but can't exactly take it back right now, knows both him and Tali are probably going to get worse before they better. He's swollen up, the dull ache in his knees and ankles becoming a relentless pain no matter how much he does his 'gentle stretching exercises' or stays curled up in bed. He figures either he'll adjust at some point to the rush of humidity, it'll fuck back off and return to dry summer heat or someone will straight up murder him for being, as Jesse so delightfully points out, an epically whiny bitch and fair enough, Jordan's not going to argue that with him.

An early bedtime suits them, bailing on the movie Jesse had put on, beanbags and lounge just not comfortable enough and they each claim a side of the bed, not wanting to be too close and Jordan can see that Tali's too hot to want to cuddle right now anyway, so he settles for making kissy sounds at her until she begrudgingly makes them back. 

He wakes to crying which startles him and in the dim light of the now on bedside lamp he can see Tahlia sitting at the foot of the bed clearly trying to be quiet, shoulders shaking.

"Hey, hey" He sits up quickly, shuffles down to join her, tries to stir himself a little faster, eyes thick with sleep, "What's wrong, you hurting?"

It's scary to think she's in that much pain she's crying from it, been woken with it.

"No" She whispers, "It's not, I, I had an accident" 

"I'm sorry" She adds with a choked off cry, dissolving into tears again and he wraps himself around her, pulling against her chest and when he turns his head back to the bed there's what looks like far, far too much blood from his perspective staining the sheets but that's okay, they can fix that, it's nothing, as long as she's alright. 

"Don't cry" He urges, "Tali, it's fine, don't worry about it - are you okay?"

She doesn't stop crying, if anything starts absolutely sobbing and Jordan panics a little, starts to echo words from mothers everywhere, that if she keeps crying like she is she'll make herself sick and then immediately regrets it because she does, pausing mid-sob and trying to get away from him, looking distraught as she gets tangled in the doona and vomits onto the bed. 

He doesn't think there's anything he can say to fix that, instead grabs her hand and guides her along to the single bathroom, starts the shower running and grabs a mountain of towels, hushing the apologies she keeps trying to make, looking impossibly distressed in the fluorescent lighting.

"It's just an accident, you're okay" He assures, "Have a nice shower and i'll clean up and then we can go right back to sleep"

A quick check of time reveals it's a little after three and the last thing Jordan wants to do right now is clean up, stomach queasy at the thought until he realises they can buy more fucking sheets, he can just fold these ones up and drag them into a garbage bag. 

He sprays some cleaning stuff from the kitchen onto the mattress, makes it's a little too wet and swears loudly, they probably could've slept on it if he fucking hadn't done that. He grabs some clean pyjamas and drops them into the bathroom, steam thick enough that he's not sure if Tahlia's running any cold water at all. 

They can't sleep in their bed so he'll have to wake Jesse, who pulls his blankets over his head the moment Jordan shakes him awake.

"No" He snarls, "If Tali kicked you out you deserve go sleep on the lounge"

"Actually, she just threw up in our bed and now it's all wet" Jordan counters, "And she's really upset and you know the lounge is fucking cheap and you're gonna move over so we can get in with you"

Grumpy as Jesse is when he's woken Jordan knows he'll come round once his brain catches up, waits patiently for him to groan loudly and the blanket to come back down.

"Fine" Jesse agrees, "Just shut up, i'm sleeping"

He helps Tali dry her hair and then coaxes her into Jesse's room with almost no protest, Jesse shifting over to the side of the bed and when she whispers a thank you he just shushes them.

She curls into Jordan this time, claiming the other side and putting him in the middle in case she needs to get up, mostly silent except for the tiny, quiet whines that she says actually does help a lot to make, being able to verbalise some of the pain, slowly starting to calm down and relax again, Jesse's room a little warmer than their own, soft, plush blanket over the top of his matching doona Jordan had made them buy for twin memes. 

It's good for a while, warm and almost comfortable until the ache starts back up in his right ankle and he can't stay still, needs to move, get up and pretend that pacing around the house will help.

"I gotta go stretch" He says in response to her inquisitive sound as he wiggles his way out, "Stay here, i'll be back soon"

He's hoping she falls asleep before she realises that he probably won't be back. 

Jordan wanders the house for a while, downs a few more tablets and turning his computer on and off again, hopeful he might play a few games but thinking better of it. He washes some of the dishes, folds a load of washing - maybe now Jesse has his own wardrobe they'll have to stop just combining all their clothes into one cupboard - and by then it's nearly five, the mountain they live behind blocking what's soon going be another sunrise.

He uses the light of his phone to weave back through the still unfamiliar layout of the house, briefly panics that Tahlia's gone until his eyes adjust and instead of not being in the bed at all she's cuddling with Jesse. 

He's on his back, the way he generally sleeps because he's a weird mutant freak and she's stretched along his side, her arm with a tight grip on his t-shirt and one of his above her head, tangled in her hair and in the dark Jordan feels a rush of fondness for both of them. Jesse's so good to him, good to both of them. They get along better than he'd ever thought they would, getting together and making fun of his moods and his car singing and he knows Jesse's given her his fair share of advice just in the little things she does for him sometimes and he likes that, that they're close.

They're both asleep and maybe he shouldn't disturb them. He takes a step back and as if on queue, like they might actually be able to communicate telepathically Jesse's free arm raises in the air, points creepily at him and then down at the empty space on his other side and honestly, Jordan's too tired to argue about it, start something that might wake Tali up. 

Jesse moves a little to help him, making sure he's got his extra blanket to rest between his knees that helps shift his weight off his joints, fixing his shirt where it's ridden up and Jordan rests his head on his brothers chest, stretches out and arm to align with his girlfriends, gently tracing alone the soft skin of her wrist. She's definitely got a death grip on Jesse's shirt, fingers wrapped tight in the material. 

He breathes deeply, Jesse's arm wrapping around him, stroking at his hip and eventually the throbs of pain sync up with the sound of Jesse's steady heartbeat, a relaxing rhythm that makes him sigh and press closer, warm and secure and safe.


End file.
